Hidden Scrolls
by TheDestroyer100
Summary: Our favorite blonde haired jinjuriki has a different goal in life than being a Hokage. His best friend, a raven haired Uchiha shares the same goal as him. Together, they want to start their very own ninja rock band! This story starts before the Ninja Graduation Exams. Warning - No pairings decided yet, AU Naruto, can be seen sorta seen as a crackfic, Ooc, not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**_Hey Guys! This is TheDestroyer100 here! I hope all of you will like this new story of mine. In this story there will be action, humor, romance(later on), drama(later on too), and much more... I hope all of you will like my new story!_**

_Ko__nohagakure, the Village Hidden in The Leaves, we'll just call it Konoha for short and because we're cool like that... This is the home of our hero to this story, Naruto Uzamaki... He's is the naturally blond, and blue eyed male that we will all come to love. Let me explain to you about him. He is below average size for his age, just barely 4 inches shorter than Sasuke and Sakura. I'll introduce them later to the story..._

_Like I said Naruto was a blond before he put some black streaks in it... Why? Apparently his excuse is so he can be a better ninja... We all know that's it a lie... He also happens to like rock and listen to many bands, while his goal is to have the first ninja rock band...  
_

_Naruto also goes to the academy because he also wants to be ninja too... That and the Hokage made him go... Anyways, Naruto is 11 1/2 and he still has this year and the next to finish this academy._

_Now then... On with the story!_

* * *

_**The Academy (1 Hour after class has begun)-**_

Naruto sighed, _"hmm... This is so boring... Why cant Iruka Sensei just let us spar or something like that... Now we are all stuck here doing stupid a stupid essay on the history of katanas..."_

After a couple minutes of writing a boring essay, he then left his paper on his desk. Seeing as he had nothing to do, he took out his binder and took another piece of paper. Except this one wasn't to write s boring essay, he was going to write some lyrics. Naruto thought before along time ago, "If i want to be a rock star, why not start by writing songs_?"_

"Hmmm lets see... Pain rhymes with lame, naww that won't do." Then he wrote down on his paper "School sucks, I love to rock, yah yah"_  
_

Then after ten minutes of writing he thought his lyrics were crappy so he crumpled it up into a little ball and threw it away. He apparently didn't like the way it went. Writing lyrics was one of his favorite hobbies because he can put his emotions into it, and it is a very effective way to kill time. That and he had nothing else to do.

He then looked around to see if there was anybody interesting to pass some notes too.

_"There is Shikamaru, but he's always sleeping... Kiba? Naww, he sits in the other side of the room... Shino? Hes, kinda creepy... What about...", _Naruto almost gave up until he remembered, "_What about my best friend? yea!"_

He then looked at Sasuke, aka, his best friend... Its been about a year since they became friends. He remembers the first day they met clearly... He was kinda being rude at first but he kinda opened up.

* * *

**Flashblack (1 year ago)-**

**Naruto was walking home back from another boring day from the academy listening to some of his favorite bands on his mp3, until he caught sight of someone...**

**A raven haired boy was sitting alone on the deck of a pond. It looked like he was trying to find some comfort there.**

_**"hmm... is that Sasuke?" **_**Naruto thought to himself, "_ What a loser! Maybe I should check up on him?"_**

**Naruto then changed the way he was going and headed towards the brooding Sasuke.**

**Sasuke then looked at him and asked in a rude tone, "What do you want Dobe? Can't you see I'm doing my daily brooding?!"**

**Naruto then asked with a small tick mark on his head," You jerk face! I just wanted to make sure you were okay"**

**"None of your business! Just leave..." Sasuke said back.**

**"Stop being in such denial, Sasuke". Naruto responded.**

**Then the raven haired kid said,"I'm not in denial! Dobe you are bothering me!"**

**Naruto's tick mark grew bigger back he decided to stay calm and say," You know what i do when im feeling a bit down? I listen to music! Or I prank those dumb villagers, hehe..."**

**Then Sasuke became slightly interested and asked, "Music? How is music supposed to help! And what is this about the villagers?"**

_**"Umm, forget i said that. Anyways music always helps EVERYTHING!"**_**, Naruto thought to himself and then answered Sasuke's question, "It helps because there's a whole bunch of genres and you can relate to it in many different ways. Though i suppose you wont know unless you try it"**

**"Hmm... Why not..." Sasuke said and then thought, "_It can't be as bad school..."_**

**Then Naruto took his mp3 player out, put it to max volume, gave Sasuke the earplugs, and pressed play...**

**Them the earplugs boomed, "ROAR! Everyone hates me! Rah!"  
**

**To Naruto's surprise Sasuke didn't immediately take out the earplugs. Instead, he kept on listening interested in it.**

**3 Minutes later...-**

**The song just finished and Naruto asked impatiently, "Well what did you think? Pretty cool huh?"**

**Sasuke answered, "It was interesting... Do you have any more?"**

**Naruto then look at his mp3 and he saw it barely ran out of battery right after Sasuke finished listening to the song. Then Naruto said, "Well my mp3 player just ran out of battery... But if you want to listen to some more this bad, you can come to my house and listen to my cd's"**

**Sasuke then thought about it ,"_I do have nothing else to do... And then again i did like listening to this music... I probably will regret this decision..."_ then he said, "Sure... Why not?"**

**Then Naruto looked happily knowing that he was going to make an interesting friend...**

**FLASHBACK (END)-**

**Back to The Present-**

Naruto then thought, "_Ahh... Good times!" _Then he started writing on a piece of paper. He had nothing better to do anyways, so why not pass on a not to his friend, Sasuke?

The note read - **Hey Sasuke, Im bored. Are u almost finished with the essay?**

Then he folded into a paper airplane and threw it to Sasuke. Luckily Iruka didn't see it even though it flew right in front of him.

Later another airplane was thrown at him

It read - **What does it look like?Anyways, come to my house after class today, I want to show you something...**

Naruto was about to write back until Iruka said loudly, "Okay test is over! Pass up your essays! Then go on to lunch!"

Everybody then rushed out to eat their lunch and talk to their friends. Naruto then ran up to Sasuke and said, "Yo Sasuke! What be up foo!?"

"Don't say that again, ever... And nothing much dobe. So can you come over today?" Sasuke asked as they left the classroom.

"Of course I can! I got nothing to do anyways. So what is it that you want to show me?" asked Naruto.

Then Sasuke answered with his signature smirk, "Its a surprise, I'll bet you'll like it."

Naruto then said, "Whatever, I'll find out when I see it I guess. Now then lets go to Icharikus Ramen stand!"

Sasuke then groaned and left with Naruto.

**1 Hour Later-**

After an hour of eating ramen and Naruto's pathetic attempts on flirting with the cute waitress Naruto and Sasuke returned back to the academy. They went to their seat and they were had a conversation about a new album that came out awhile ago. Thier conversation was soon interupted by...

A girl dressed in pink yelled out, "NO! Im sitting next to Sasuke!"

"In your dreams! I won this race fair and square Sakura! So I'm sitting with Naruto!" was quickly answered a different girl dressed in purple.

Then the other girl replied, "Well I called dibs first!"

Then the one in purple said loudly, "Hey! Im still sitting next to them first!"

These unpleasant screams are coming from Sakura and her rival, Ino. Sakura one of Naruto's and Sasuke's original fangirl joined the academy around the same time as them too. She sometimes oftens gets made fun of, because of her oversized forhead. Her naturally pink hair and green eyes make her stand out in the croud a bit.

Ino, another fangirl of Naruto and Sasuke had joined the academy around the same time too. She sometimes annoys the guys a bit because of her ability to talk forever and ever and ever, however, to the females in her class, its just normal. She has blond hair, tied up in a pony tail, and she has ice blue eyes.

When all the females of the class noticed the mysterious, and darkness of both Sasuke and Naruto, they had instantly fell in love with them. Plus the fact they find those two attractive is a big help too. When the class had found out that Naruto was an orphan and that Sasuke's family was killed, they felt sorry and felt that they _need _their love and such. Ha, that was funny to them when Naruto and Sasuke found out their motives.

Well anyways,back to the present. Soon the other girls were fighting too, and all the guys were looking at the two with jealousy...

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at them with an anime sweatdrop behind thier heads.

**After Class Was Over...-**

The rest of class was just normal. Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the girls were fighting over the two, Iruka was being boring, Naruto and Sasuke were talking, and Kiba the class clown made the class laugh making lame knock-knock jokes...

"Hey Sasuke! So what was it that you wanted to show me?" asked Naruto wanting to know what it was, while he was walking with Sasuke to his house.

Then Sasuke looked at him and said, "I'll show you it when we get to my house."

Naruto then groaned impatiently, and said, "Fine then! If its that awesome i guess... It's really cool, just wait"

A few minutes later they arrived at his apartment. Sasuke grabbed his key and opened the door, while Naruto was thinking of all the possibilities of things that Sasuke wanted to show him.

"What if Sasuke's gay, and he wants to show me his... Eww! Hell no, Sasuke is not gay! I think... What if he wanted to show me a porn magazine? Naww... Sasuke is not a perv... Then what could it be?" Naruto's thoughts were interupted bu the noise of Sasuke's house door opening.

Next they entered his house and there Naruto saw it... Shining in the golden light, with the angels singing in the background... There it was...

"Awesome huh? I bought a few days ago but i never had the time to show you it because of your detentions" said Sasuke proud of his item.

Naruto then said, "No f#%king way! You bought a GUITAR! Thats so great!"

Sasuke then smirked and said, "Yea! I've been practicing a bit too"

Naruto then responded, " You know what this means right? We can finally start our own band!"

"All we need is a bass, a drummer, and maybe a keyboard player, and perhaps another guitarist!", replied Sasuke.

Then Naruto asked immediatly, "Wanna practice?"

Next Sasuke answered, "Lets do this!"

**The Next Day...-**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the academy a little grumpier than usual...

Naruto then broke the ice and said, "Man! We sucked! I can't believe we killed that dog..."

Sasuke then said, "I cant believe we started a riot too..."

This was all true, they did suck... Somehow a stray dog died when it came into hearing distance... And the nearby citizens thought the world was ending and a small riot broke out. Thankfully the Hokage sorted that out before it got out of hand.

_**Chapter One End...**_

* * *

_**Well Naruto and Sasuke get better? Will they ever find new members? Will they ever find love? Why am I asking this?**_

_**Till Next Time, Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Awesome Band Name

**What's up guys? How are you doing? Good, ok. Anyways here's chapter 2 of my super awesome story. Haha, I'm kidding, its not that awesome but maybe one day it will be. You guys can help too by reviewing and telling me what you liked and didn't about my fanfic. Also don't forget to notify me of my mistakes if you can. **

**Thanks, now onto the story yo!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : The Awesome Band Name -  
**_

**Inside the classroom a few minutes before lessons begin -**

"You know what Sasuke, I think the reason why we sucked yesterday was because we didn't have a name for our band yet." Naruto said out of nowhere while relaxing on his seat next to Sasuke. Luckily Sakura and Ino couldn't sit next to them because some other kids sat in the seats next to them. Thank Kami for that one.

"And where did you come up with this brilliant information?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

Naruto then responded quickly, "Well haven't you wondered why only certain bands became famous?" But before Sasuke could answer Naruto then continued on, " Well its probably because of their cool band names. Think about Sasuke!"

"Or maybe they became famous because they were great and dedicated at what they did?" replied Sasuke face palming.

"Nope, not even. Its got to be the name!", said the cheerful blonde not even thinking about what Sasuke just said.

"..." was all that came from Sasuke with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Naruto then said, "Its ok, just leave all the thinking to me!"

_**RING! RING! RING!  
**_

"Ugh, class starts now..." said Sasuke in annoyance.

Soon after Sasuke said that their teacher, a chunnin rank ninja by the name of Iruka with hair tied back into a pony tail, walked into the classroom along side his chunnin instructor friend, Mizuki.

Iruka then stood and got the student's attention, "AHEM! Alright... class today our first lesson will be on studying the history of sealing scrolls and how they came to be!"

Right after he said almost all the kids in the classroom groaned in frustration. Not paying attention to the kids irritation, Iruka went on and started to begin the lesson. Meanwhile, Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear "So, what cool names do you have in mind?" In which he replied "Hmm... What about Sasuke and the Nins?"

"Ha! As if, its more likely to be Naruto and The Ass Kickers!" said Naruto a bit louder. Fortunately for him, nobody but Sasuke and some nearby kids heard.

"Hmph! Like if I'm gonna let you give us a stupid name like that. Besides we're not even a full band yet, plus we still need to practice on our almost nonexistent skills" Sasuke said.

Naruto then got an offended look on his face and said, " We have awesome skills! Its just hidden and we need to discover it!"

"If you say so..." said the raven haired boy not quite certain he believed it. After all they pretty much sucked yesterday when they practiced their music skills. Their performance did not go as well as planned...

**2 Hours Later - Academy Training Grounds -**

After a long 2 hour boring lesson about the history of sealing scrolls, Iruka decided it was time for his students to start their daily taijustu training... About damn time...

First 20 minutes they did their warmups which consisted of pushups, situps, running laps, and practicing proper technique. After the exercises were completed Iruka gathered the kids in one spot outside.

"Alright kids, now we are gonna do taijustu sparring. Our first match will be... Kiba and Shikamaru! Get over here and don't start until I say go." said Iruka.

"Ugh... This is so troublesome..." said Shikamaru lazily, while Kiba responded, "Yea! This is gonna be easy!"

"Arf!", barked Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

Meanwhile, Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear," I think we should still come up with a name for our band, don't you think so?"

"Fine then, we'll discuss this later though", replied Sasuke

Then Iruka disrupted their conversation and said, "Alright both of you get into your postions and... GO!" signifying the match to start.

"I qive up!" said Shikamaru lazily, not wanting to fight because its, troublesome.

"Are you sure? You'll only get an zero if you do" said Iruka in which Shikamaru replied with a nod.

"Very well... Naruto!" yelled Iruka calling for our favorite blonde hero. Naruto quickly got to where Iruka and Kiba were at and said, "I'm ready sensei... I have been training all day and night just for this very moment my whole life... I mustn't lose for if I do, the world will not be saved and my families honor will not be regained!"

"Naruto calm down, this is just a spar" said Iruka with a sweat drop. Meanwhile Sakura and Ino and all his fangirls were all saying how epic that was and how he will beat Kiba quickly and stuff like that.

"Umm... I'll kick your ass too?" replied Kiba with a sweat drop too.

"Oh hell no! You're totally going down!" said Naruto not liking what he just heard.

"Ok then? Go!" said Iruka starting the match.

"Haah!" yelled Kiba as he lunged at Naruto with full force, while Akamaru stayed behind since this was only a one on one spar.

Since Naruto was much quicker he dodged with great speed for an academy student and tripped Kiba making him fall flat on the ground. Then as Kiba quickly got up Naruto kicked him in the chest making Kiba launch back a few feet. Naruto quickly went in front of him and punch him in the face, not hard but hard enough to leave a small bruise.

Quickly Iruka went in between them and stopped the spar, "Ok, thats enough. Naruto you clearly won this spar so you get full credits and since Kiba tried he only gets half."

"Yes! I totally dominated you Kiba!" said Naruto as he helped him up.

"Psh! Whatever, you only got me because I lost my footing" said Kiba going back to the group of kids.

Naruto then responded, "Haha, whatever you say"

"Hey Naruto, so about our band name?" asked Sasuke as Naruto came back.

"I don't know yet, but I'm hungry so we'll discuss it at Ichariku's for lunch!" said Naruto enthusiastically about eating there... again...

"*sigh* ok..." said Sasuke not so excited about eating there... again...

**45 Minutes Later - Lunch Break -**

After many more boring spars between the academy students, they were finally let free for lunch. So while Naruto and his raven haired friend were walking to Ichariku's they were still trying to think of a cool name for their 'band'.

"So what kind of name do you have in mind?" asked Sasuke on their way for lunch.

"Hmmm... How about 'Jutsus And Kunais'? said Naruto.

Sasuke replied " I was thinking more like... 'Hidden Scrolls'"

"I like that one too! Ugh! How about we ask people which one they like more?" asked the cheerful blonde.

"Sure, lets ask Ayame first, since you like her so much" taunted Sasuke, causing Naruto to blush.

"Who told you this lie!" demanded Naruto with a red face.

The raven haired boy responded calmly, "Well its so obvious. All you do when you see her is stare at her and have trouble talking to her."

"Not even!" denied Naruto.

As they finally got to Ichariku's ramen stand Sasuke said, "Whatever we're here anyways."

"Hello Naruto! Hows your day been going?" asked Ayame, the cute waitress Naruto had a small crush on.

When Naruto just stood there dumbly, Sasuke answered for him, "We've been doing good. Thank you for asking"

"That's good. So what would you like to order?" asked Ayame politely.

Naruto then snapped out of his small trance and said quickly " I would like 3 bowls of pork ramen please!"

"One bowl of miso ramen for me please" said Sasuke politely.

"Alright, coming right up!" said Ayame giving the orders to her father who was in the back making the ramen. When she came back she said " The ramen will be ready in a few minutes ok?"

Sasuke then responded by saying, " Thats fine. Anyways, we both have meaning to ask you for your opinion of something."

"Yea sure, what is it?" asked Ayame.

Naruto then decided to talk again " Well we both started our own band and we want to ask you what name sounds better. 'Jutsus and Kunais', or 'Hidden Scrolls'?

"A band? Thats so cool! Anyways I think they're both such good names, I can't decide." said Ayame stating her opinion.

"Hmph, that helped..." said Sasuke.

"I'm sorry guys. Maybe you should ask the kids in your classes?" said Ayame. Then she went to the back to go get their meals.

"I think thats a pretty good idea, what do you think Sasuke?" said Naruto cheerfully.

Sasuke responded, " I agree. Lets do that quickly before lunch ends."

"Thats great. So here are your meals! Enjoy!" said Ayame bringing their ramen.

Then next 20 minutes consisted of Naruto eating his meal quickly and making a mess while making quick glances at Ayame, and Sasuke eating his meal quietly.

**At the Academy - After Lunch Ended -**

When Naruto and Sasuke were finished with their meals and paid for it, they quickly left back to the academy and tried asking people for their opinions like Ayame advised. Let's just say it did not go as well as they hoped.

Naruto and Sasuke had their hair all messed up with a few pieces of their clothes torn.

"You know what Sasuke? I like 'Hidden Scrolls' better" said Naruto.

"You think so? I guess thats our band name then." responded Sasuke.

Naruto then said "Yup, lets never do that again..."

**Flashback -**

After having a nice meal at Ichariku's the two walked to the outside part of the academy and were having a pleasant converstaion.

"Ahh! That was a great meal! Hey, there's Sakura and Ino! Lets ask them first!" said Naruto happily after having a great meal.

"Yea sure" said Sasuke as he followed him to where the two girls where at.

"OMG! Ino! Sasuke and Naruto are coming to tell us they love us!" yelled Sakura as they approached her and Ino.

"Ahhh! This is amazing! I knew this day would come!" yelled Ino too, as they started having fantasies of being married to Naruto and Sasuke.

Then as Naruto and Sasuke approached them a whole bunch of fangirls popped out from nowhere after hearing the two girls screamed.

"Omg! Sasuke, will you marry me too!" yelled one of the fangirls.

"What about me Naruto! I love you!" screamed another one.

While watching this whole scene all, all the two boys could do was stand there in terror and say "Umm..." They instantly regretted this.

All of a sudden all the fangirls started fighting for the two and they were caught in it. Only Kami could save them now...

**Flash Black End -**

If it weren't for their awesome ninja skills they would've never escaped and would have been in a far worse condition than the one they were in. Naruto and Sasuke will be forever traumatized by this horrible incident that nobody, not even Orichimaru should go through.

"So 'Hidden Scrolls' it is. Lets just never ever do that again." said Naruto, not wanting to think about it that little incident.

"Tell me about it. They were savages!" replied the raven hair boy, not really wanting another fan girl attack again.

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

"Ugh, class starts now..." said Sasuke unenthusiastically._  
_

"Move out the way Ino pig!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"No way! Im sitting next to them today!" yelled Ino.

Then Naruto shivered in fear, "Oh no!"

However they got lucky because this time a quiet boy name Shino sat in the seat next to Naruto and Sasuke meaning that Sakura and Ino had to sit elsewhere.

And thats what they did. They sat somewhere else in disappointment.

"Thank you! How can we ever repay you for you kindness?" said Naruto obviously happy about this.

Then Shino responded, "Well I heard about your band and I was interested. I would like to join if you allow me too..."

This however interested Sasuke as he asked, "Really? What instrument do you play?"

Shino replied "I play drums..."

Naruto then responded and said "Yes! Thats exactly what we needed! You're in!"

**Chapter 2 - End -**

* * *

**Yay! That was chapter 2 completed! I hoped you guys liked it.  
**

**Oh by the way I just wanted to say that I'll try to update this story as much as possible but don't expect super fast updates ok? Also if you have cool ideas you would like to share, then go right ahead!  
**

**Thanks and don't forget to leave a review! I really appreciate those.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - One And A Half Years Later

_**Hey Guys! I'm finished with chapter three finally! Sorry I couldn't get it done faster but hey, I actually have a life outside of fanfiction. Yup I have school, friends, family, and a girlfriend to deal with, so don't expect instant updates like every 3 days ok?  
**_

**_Anyways read and enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - One Year and a Half Later -**

**Naruto's Apartment -**

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

**_CRUNCH_**

"UGH! I hate you!" yelled our favorite blue eyed hero, obviously not in a good mood. As he got up he check his other clock that was hanging on his wall.

"ugh... I have to get ready for the academy. Oh well." said Naruto not very excited about the fact that he had to go to school.

Over the past year he had changed a bit. He grow only an inch and a half now making him 4'9. Only about an inch below Sasuke's hieght. He let his hair grow out to be a few more inches longer, which now reaches down a little past his shoulders. He also got rid of his black streaks in his and decided to leave his hair naturally blonde.

Anyways he got out of his messy bedroom and went into his bathroom and took a fifteen minute shower. When he got out he felt refreshed and then went on to brush his teeth and brush his hair.

Then he went back onto his bedroom for some clothes. His bedroom was like any other male's bedroom. It was small and in a mess.

Naruto then got into his usual outfit which consisted of black cargo pants, a studded belt, a normal grey shirt, and a unzipped dark grey hooded jacket customized to last longer and with hidden pockets, for ninjas on the battlefield. After he put on some clothes he went into the living room.

The living room was small which only had a couch, a tv, a small table and a very, small kitchen. Naruto reached into his cupboards and grabbed some instant noodles. He then got some water and boiled it for his soup.

While the water was boiling, Naruto grabbed onto his mp3 player and listened to some of his favorite tunes. A few minutes later his timer went off and Naruto's 'awesome' ninja skills detected this and he poured the water into his instant noodle cup.

"And now I have to wait 3 more minutes... sigh..." mumbled Naruto.

**_Knock Knock_**

Naruto then quickly went to the door and checked who it was through the peephole. When he noticed it was Sasuke and his newer friend Shino, he opened the door.

"Hey guys, whats up?", asked Naruto happy to see his friends.

Like Naruto, they too had changed a little bit in their appearance. Sasuke too had grown a bit and now stood 5'0. He too let his hair grow out and wore basically the same outfit as Naruto but with a grey long sleeve flak jacket that was unzipped too, and some fingerless gloves. Underneath was just a blue shirt.

Shino did not change much though he stood an inch above Sasuke and still wears the same kind of clothes. However he too has grown out his hair only a few inches all decided that if they were going to be in a band that they must have long rock star hair. And that's exactly what they did. Shino also got a bit more popular too ever since he started hanging out with them. All the girls see him as some cool mysterious guy.

"Not much, just that school starts in a half hour and I thought that maybe we can hang out for a bit." said Sasuke.

"Haha sure, just let me eat my ramen first " said Naruto as he went to pick up his instant noodles.

" *yawn* I don't see why we had to hang out so early..." said Shino quietly. Sasuke had gotten to Shino first because his clan's manor was closer to where his apartment was than were Naruto's apartment was.

"Well... Actually I woke up early and couldn't go to bed soo... here we are!" said Sasuke earning him two sweat drops from Naruto and Shino.

"Ugh... And here I thought something exciting was about to happen" mumbled Naruto.

Sasuke then replied ,"Well actually I do have some good news..."

"Well? What is it?", asked Naruto curious about the news while Shino stood quiet as usual.

Then Sasuke said quietly, "While I was searching through the secret Uchiha library, I found this very interesting book..." Sasuke then took out a very ancient looking book from his bag and showed it to Naruto and Shino.

"The Epic Prophesy of The Super Legendary Ninja Mega Rock Band?! Thats kinda a long name don't you think?" said Naruto looking at the book then went back to slurping the rest of his instant noodles.

"Yea... But it is a really interesting book. I found it last night when I was looking for new jutsus in the secret Uchiha library. I only read the first chapter though" replied Sasuke.

"Hmm... It does look important... " said Naruto again now finished with his meal looking at the book that seemed to have about a hundred pages within it.

He then threw it back to Sasuke and said, "But I'm not all that into reading books. If they make a movie based on the book then maybe I'll watch it"

"Ugh... Whatever then, I thought you would've been interested in it" mumbled Sasuke.

Then out of nowhere Shino replied, "If you don't mind, I would like it"

"Fine by me" and then Sasuke tossed him the book.

"Alrighty then, we better start walking to our lame ninja school before we miss class. If I miss anymore I might start to fail" said Naruto not wanting to fail his class. Yup, Naruto ditches class every now and then.

**Ninja Academy -**

When they reached the front entry of their academy Naruto then had a question in mind and needed to ask Sasuke something "Hey Sasuke."**  
**

"What is it?" replied Sasuke.

Then Naruto asked ," When are we gonna have another gig?"

Shino and Sasuke paused and then looked at Naruto.

"Another gig?! The last one we had was horrible..." said Shino

Then Sasuke said, " I messed up on what I was playing, Shino got drunk and your voice was cracking!"

"It wasn't that bad yo! And besides I'm barely hitting puberty so it was only natural" said Naruto, not really believing they did so bad.

"Do I need to remind you how it went?!" said Sasuke not believing what Naruto said.

"yea sure, go right ahead" said Naruto.

"Ugh..." moaned Sasuke.

**At some rundown bar - 2 Months Ago -**

The bar that the group got to play there gig at was old, unsanitary and only had a few people in it besides the band itself. This was the only place they could book up a gig because other places didn't let them play there.

Naruto never knew why not, every time he gave the manager of whatever place a demo of them playing, they would look like they had to throw up and covered their ears. He just figured that it was because they were racist or something.

When they entered Sasuke had to use the bathroom, and Naruto made sure the instruments were all set. Meanwhile Shino was a bit thirsty.

"May I have a water bottle please?" Shino asked the bartender.

"Ok, I'll give you some 'water', that will be three hundred ryu" said the Bartender saying water wierdly.

Then Shino handed him the money and the bartender handed him a bottle of 'water'. The bottle looked different than a normal water bottle. It was also then took a sip and thought it tasted funny.

"hmm... Must be some special chakra made water or something..." said Shino to himself and continued drinking.

Then when they were all finished with everything they were doing, they got up in the small wooden stage and Naruto go the attention of the few people that were there and announced, "Wazzup guys! We are here to play as your newly favorite rock band, 'Hidden Scrolls'! Enjoy!"

Shino then hiccuped and started hitting the sticks so they knew the beat and stuff.

Then Naruto started singing, " I love you Ramen! Ooowah ooh oh! *ROAR*!" Little did he knew that he started hitting puberty and he sounded more like a dying cat.

Sasuke however was missing all the notes to his song. He could've easily played it all correctly, the truth was that while he was in the bathroom he needed to do you know what with his thingy and his hands got tired... Yup he too had hit puberty.

The drummer, Shino, was not even playing the right beats and stuff. He had a different problem, for whatever reason he felt very dizzy and was just hitting the drums randomly, not even playing it properly looking like some 5 year old kid.

Surprisingly the people didn't think they played horrible. They were too drunk to notice and actually thought they were good... Some even made horns with their fists and head banged.

After they were done with their 'amazing' performance, Naruto felt like a rockstar, Sasuke felt embarrassed, and Shino went to the bathroom to vommit.

**Flash Back End -**

"You know what? We did suck..." admitted Naruto.

"You just realized that?" said Sasuke face palming.

Shino then added "I was not drunk..."

"Whatever yo, anyways lets go to class." said Naruto heading for their classing.

**Inside Iruka's Classroom -**

When the bell had rung and everybody took a seat, Iruka decided to start class.

"All right class! Since the graduation exams will be taking place next week we must start reviewing all that we have learned" said Iruka to the whole classroom.

Then he was interrupted when all the ninja wannabes started to moan in annoyance.

Iruka then cut them off by saying, "Calm down! Today we will be reviewing history starting with the history of ninja sandals!"

The whole class started moaning and mumbling again.

**After Class Finally Ended -**

"Ugh... Class sucked today!" complained Naruto**  
**

"Class always sucks to you" added Sasuke.

Then Shino said ,"I'm gonna go home early today guys, see you later"

"Whatever yo, see you tomorrow then" said Naruto waving bye, and Sasuke did the same while Shino went off to his Clan's compound.

"So you were saying?" asked Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto then said, "Class was boring... There was no action today, just studying..."

"I know, how about we have a spar?" asked Sasuke.

"Haha, fine by me!" and then Naruto followed Sasuke to the training grounds.

**Training Grounds Near the Old Uchiha Compound -**

Naruto and Sasuke where in a training ground in the forest standing a few feet apart from each other. The last time they sparred was about a year ago and that time Naruto lost but it was still a close battle. But anyways, here they are starting to get into their fighting stances.

"Ready Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Then Sasuke responded ,"hmph, of course... remember, no weapons" and as soon as Sasuke said that the two dashed at each other started trading blows. It was obvious that Naruto was a bit faster than Sasuke. Sasuke however had more strength and skill on his side.

"Haa!" yelled Naruto as he attempted to kick Sasuke in the chest but Sasuke caught his leg and threw him.

Then Naruto caught his footing and this time actually was able to land a blow with his fist. He didn't put too much force into since this was only a spar.

Sasuke however endured it and with his two palms knocked Naruto a few feet away from him.

Then Sasuke got to Naruto quickly and made Naruto fall by sweeping his feet under Naruto's feet.

"Giving up already?" mocked Sasuke.

"Ha! As if, lets take this up a notch!" said Naruto determined to win this time.

Then Sasuke said ," Exactly what I had in mind"

Naruto then started making a few quick hand seals and said "Wind Style Death Growl!" and with that Naruto sucked in some air, concentrated his chakra into his lungs and then released it through a defeaning growl "ROOAR"

This caused created a strong force of wind in front of him and managed to make Sasuke get pushed back about 10 feet knocking him into a tree. Soon afterwards Naruto went in to give him a the final blow and kicked him in the chest again.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he realized his foot hit the tree. Then he realized he was tricked and that was Sasuke's clone.

All of a sudden Naruto was put into a choke hold from behind by Sasuke. Seeing as their was no way out, Naruto tapped out. Then Sasuke let go.

"Hmmph! You may have won again but I was only holding back!" denied Naruto.

"Whatever, I thought we weren't using jutsus?" said Sasuke a little irritated.

Naruto then said ,"Nope, we never said anything about that. Besides I didn't hurt you much"

"Well then I could've easily defeated you then if I knew that. Anyways I think we'll do great on our graduation exams" said Sasuke.

"You bet!" cheered Naruto. Then he looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "Hey Sasuke, I'm gonna go home now, you should too, its getting late."

"Yea, your right... I'll see you at the academy!" Sasuke said and then he waved bye and went on to his apartment.

Naruto waved bye and went off to a different direction to go to his apartment too.

Chapter 3 - End

* * *

_**So that was the third chapter in 'Why Ninjas Shouldn't Join Bands'! I hoped you like it!  
**_

_**Oh, don't worry! Shino just went home early to read that one book. And yes, Naruto only has one jutsu besides the academy ones. He will be stronger than canon Naruto but still not quite stronger than Sasuke. But don't worry, he'll get stronger.  
**_

_**Anyways don't forget to leave a review for my story telling me if I made any errors, or because you liked it or not! Thanks!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Naruto's New Summons

_**Well here it is, chaper 4 is done! Sorry it took long but like I said last chapter, don't expect super fast updates. I do actually have a social life. **_

_**Also if you guys have any cool original jutsus that go with the story, then don't hesitate to tell me about it!  
**_

**_In case if you didn't notice, I just edited this chapter a bit so yea...  
_**

**_Anyways enjoy!_  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Naruto's Skeleton Companions -  
_**

**At the Academy -**

A week has gone by since Naruto and Sasuke had their little spar in the training grounds near the Uchiha compound and they are currently at their desks sitting waiting for the teacher to start class. Everyone was excited because today was a special day. A day where all academy students in this class get to become ninjas and protect their home from... evil!

"Hey Sasuke! I'm so gonna do way better than you!" said Naruto taunting his best friend.

"That's what you think!" said Sasuke making this into a little challenge while Shino was sitting besides them listening.

Then Iruka decided it was time for class to start and stood in front of everyone. "Alright class! Today is the graduation exams that we have been preparing for! First thing all of you are going to do is the written exams!" said Iruka to the whole classroom.

Everyone groaned at this as Mizuki was passing down the tests to everyone. Then he looked at Naruto and smirked quickly. He was hoping that Naruto was going to fail for not paying attention in class and not studying.

"Alright class! You got one hour to finish this test! Starting now!" Iruka exclaimed, and all the soon to be ninjas got started on their tests.

**One Hour Later -**

When everyone was finished, Mizuki collected all the tests and their fifteen minute break started so that way the two teachers could grade their tests.

Naruto then got up with Sasuke and went with Shino outside.

"That test was easy yo! I bet I got the highest grade in the test!" yelled Naruto proudly. Yup, for the first time in history, Naruto actually studied for this test.

The test was just a multiple choice test on the basics of survival. It had questions on camouflages, traps, camping, and stuff like that.

"Whatever Naruto, anyways where have you been all week Shino?" asked Sasuke wanting to know where Shino had been because all week he had skipped class and stayed home.

"I've been reading that book you gave me... It's interesting, and I'm trying to figure something out" said Shino quiet as usual.

"what exactly are you trying to figure out?" questioned Naruto, now curious too.

Shino then responded, "I'll tell you later ok?"

Then Naruto moaned, and Sasuke just nodded.

**15 Minutes Later - Back In Class -**

"Alright class! Our final exam will be on the clone technique. Please wait in your seats and we'll call you right up!" announced Iruka to the whole classroom.

"Ha! This'll be easy! I got this jutsu down!" exclaimed Naruto, confident in his abilities.

Then Sasuke said, "Naruto, no one cares"

"..." was all Naruto said back.

"Are you actually crying?!" questioned Sasuke not sure what to make of this.

"*sniff*" was all that came from Naruto while a tear fell down his cheek.

**30 Minutes Later -**

"Naruto Uzumaki! Please come up in our office!" yelled Iruka calling for Naruto so that he can take his exam.

"Hnn, good luck" said Sasuke as Naruto got up to perform his exam.

When he stepped inside his office the first thing Naruto saw was Iruka and Mizuki sitting on a desk with the Konoha Ninja Headbands spread out on it.

"Alright Naruto, you know what to do. Just make three clones and you will graduate" said Iruka having faith in Naruto, while Mizuki sat their hoping for him to fail.

"FINALLY! THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" screamed Naruto, glad that he will finally be done with school once and for all. Once he had said that 3 Narutos appeared beside him dancing happily singing in a cloud of smoke "No more school! No more! Ooh Oh YEA!"

"Haha, ok, you pass!" chuckled Iruka glad to see him pass. Mizuki however, practically choked on his saliva when he heard him pass. Him being the dumbass, he thought that Naruto would just mess up or something.

Well anyways, Naruto picked up his forehead protector and left cheerfully. Mizuki had to come up with a new plan fast...

**After The Ninja Graduations -**

When the trio had all passed they went outside and listened to the speech the Hokage had given all the graduates. When he was done all the kids were cheering and all the parents came to pick them up.

"Mann! This is so awesome! We're official ninjas now!" yelled Naruto holding his official konoha hitai-ate.

"The real challenge now begins" said Sasuke glad too, that he didn't have to take those lame ninja classes anymore.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled someone to Naruto.

The trio turned around to see their instructor Mizuki walking up to Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

Then Mizuki looked at the group and said to Sasuke and Shino, " If you two don't mind, i would like to talk to Naruto alone regarding his academy graduation."

Then the two nodded at Naruto and left off to their homes.

"So what is this all about Mizuki sensei? Did i not pass?" questioned Naruto beginning to worry.

"Oh don't worry you passed." answered Mizuki slyly.

Then Naruto asked, "Then what is the problem?"

"Well I noticed that you were the most talented of our whole class this year... so Iruka and I talked and decided if you want to get an extra exam to see if you can skip being a genin to becoming a chunnin immediately. Think of this like... 'extra credit'..." whispered Mizuki really suspiciously.

Naruto however didn't catch on and was excited about this, "So what exactly do I need to do?"

Mizuki smirked and said menacingly, "Oh its simple...Mwahaha!"

Naruto then laughed too, "Haha! Ha... what are we laughing about?"

Quickly Mizuki stopped laughing and cleared his throat, "Ahem! I mean here's what you have to do..."

**At the Hokage's house - Evening Time**

"hmm... Mizuki said it'll be here somewhere..." though our favorite blonde while he was searching for something... If you don't know what he is searching for than you're an idiot... Just kidding, but for reals, he is searching for the forbidden scroll... How creative that name is...

Anyways, Naruto was searching for that scroll and found it completely out in the open on a bookshelf. On it was spelled in very large words 'forbidden scroll - don't touch without Hokage's permission'.

He was about to make a run for it until... "Naruto? What are you doing here at this time?" asked Sarutobi, the Hokage.

"umm... I just wanted to say hi!" said Naruto quickly with the forbidden scroll obviously behind his back.

"Oh! Hi Naruto!" said the Hokage obviously buying it cause of Naruto's awesome ninja deceiving skills or something like that...

"Well I got to go now, bye!" said Naruto jumping out the window nearby.

Then Sarutobi waved bye to Naruto not noticing that a certain scroll was missing until almost an hour has passed.

"What a wonderful kid" said the third Hokage.

**At the Forest of Death -**

When Naruto arrived there, he laid the huge scroll on the ground and read through its contents.

"Hmm... Shadow clones huh? Naww, what am I gonna do with that?" said Naruto out loud and decided to skip that jutsu.

"Summons? This looks cool!" said Naruto when he saw a part that said 'Skeleton Summons Scroll'. He quickly unsealed it and on the scroll said 'do not touch! Doing so WILL cause death!'

Not caring Naruto unsealed it and sliced his thumb with a kunai and smeared the blood on the scrolled and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

As soon as he said that he heard a very awesome guitar riff and saw smoke. What he saw appear was a blueish skeleton playing a guitar. It had spikes on its head made of bones that looked like a mohawk. It didn't have eyes and instead was replaced by a yellowish light.

"Cool, your accepted as our summoner I guess..." said the skeleton looking at Naruto.

Naruto however was a bit surprised by this information and asked, "That's it? There's no test or anything?"

"Yup, that's it. Unless you wanna fight our boss?" said the skeleton.

Naruto went instantly pale, "Noo! Anyways, if it was this easy why did the scroll say attempting to summon you guys will cause death?" asked Naruto still a bit surprised.

Then it responded, "Ehh, they couldn't handle our awesome rock skills like you can. So we killed em. Speaking of rock skills, we're a special summon that uses our rock 'n roll music to do various jutsus. Anyways, my name is Damian, I play guitar. Summon us when you feel like it... That's all" and then Damian disappeared in an awesome vortex of flames.

"cool..." was all Naruto could say, and then he went on looking through the forbidden scroll.

**About an hour later -**

"Naruto! What are you doing here with that scroll!?" interrupted Iruka, finding Naruto in the middle of the forest. All the shinobis were sent to look for Naruto after the Hokage finally realized that the forbidden scroll was missing.

Naruto then turned around and said, "About time I found you! Now watch these cool techniques I learned from this scroll!"

This confused Iruka a bit. He then asked, "What do you mean? How did you learn of this scroll?"

Then our favorite blonde replied, " Oh! Mizuki sensei told me about this scroll! He said that if I show you that I learned some techniques from it that you'll let me skip being a genin and I could become a chunnin!"

This confused Iruka, "Why would Mizuki tell him this?" thought Iruka.

All of a sudden Iruka pushed Naruto away as he was attacked by a barrage of kunais.

The attacker was no other than Mizuki. The traitor then spoke, "I see you found Naruto..."

"Actually I found Iruka sensei!" said Naruto causing Iruka to get a sweatdrop on his head.

Iruka quickly said, "now isn't the time Naruto!"

Then Mizuki turned to Naruto, "Hey, give me the scroll if you want to live"

"Hmm... I don't know, will I still become a chunnin?" asked Naruto seriously.

This caused a sweat drop to appear on Mizuki's head. Then he started laughing, "MWAHAHA! I only said that so that you can steal the scroll for me!"

"You sure?" questioned our favorite, but not smart, blonde hero, "Because I'm pretty sure you said that I could be a chuunin if I did, so you have to keep the end of your bargain"

"Don't give it to him Naruto! He was just using you!" yelled Iruka.

"Don't listen to him, give it to me and I can show you what it means" countered Mizuki. Then he continued on, " You want to know what really happened with the Kyuubi twelve years ago?"

"umm, sure?" said Naruto a bit confused.

"Twelve years ago, we were attacked by the nine tailed demon fox, and our Hokage defeated by sealing it into you! That means you are the Kyuubi! MWAHAHA" explained Mizuki evilly.

"Woah... That is soo cool! This means I'm stronger than the Hokage!" said Naruto actually liking this new information.

This only frustrated Mizuki even more, "What? Noo! You're supposed to be upset you idiot! Because of this, everyone hates you! Even Iruka!" and then Mizuki took out one of his over sized shuriken from his back and was gonna throw it until many voices all from Naruto behind him.

The Naruto's then chanted"Wind Style, Piercing Shriek!"

Mizuki was then pierced many times through his torso by small wind blades caused by the awesome shrieks from the many Narutos' mouths. He then fell to the ground unconscious barely alive.

"Serves him right... I wasted all this time just so I couldn't be double promoted" said Naruto a bit upset.

"Amazing... He was about to form ten shadow clones and use them to defeat a chuunin like Mizuki... I wouldn't doubt if he did become a chunnin soon." thought Iruka watching the scene.

Then Naruto helped Iruka up as he made his shadow clones disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, I just want you to know that while Mizuki said is true, you are not the Kyuubi and I do not hate you for it. I think you are an excellent student who deserves to become a great ninja." said Iruka reassuring Naruto.

"Wait... So does this mean I'm not an awesome demon fox in disguise? Awww..." said Naruto now disappointed.

"Nope, sorry... At least you still get to be a genin. Don't worry about this event, I'll clear it up with the Hokage. You can go home" said Iruka a bit exhausted.

"Alright, thanks Iruka sensei!" and with that Naruto ran off to his apartment leaving Iruka and the unconscious Mizuki alone in the forest to deal with the mess.

**The Next Day - At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand -**

"Yea and then I totally kicked his ass with my jutsu and my new shadow clone technique combined!" boasted Naruto obviously trying to impress the waiter, Ayame.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to have lunch at Ichiraku's again the next day so they could talk about what happened at the forest. Sasuke was just listening to his story a bit impressed of what he heard.

"That's so cool Naruto! Here's your ramen that you ordered!" said Ayame cheerfully bringing their orders and then went to help her father with the ramen.

"Hmm, I'm a bit curious about those summons you told me about..." said Sasuke thinking about what he just heard.

Then Naruto replied, "Me too, but I'll summon them later to show you how awesome it is."

"Fine then, so is that all?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm, I found out the Kyuubi is sealed in me. Pretty cool huh? Haha, I wonder if I can talk to it?" said Naruto happily.

"I wouldn't want to if I were you" said Sasuke with a sweat drop on the back of his head, he really wasn't sure if he should believe him but it did make little sense.

"whatever, you're just scared" mocked Naruto, as they continued eating their ramen.

**At the Uchiha Training Grounds -**

When our two heroes finished eating, Sasuke invited Naruto to the old Uchiha Training grounds to show him his new summons.

"Alright, you ready?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Hold on..." said Naruto as he slice his thumb and yelled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

As soon as he said that, they both hear an awesome bass riff instead of a guitar one. In then in a flash of lightning a yellow skeleton appeared. It had cracks on its skull and had an aura of awesomeness.

It looked at Naruto with blueish lights instead of eyes and said, "what do you need summoner?"

Naruto then sheepishly replied, "Umm, I just wanted to to show my friend Sasuke here to you guys. We're both interested in knowing more about your clan."

It then stood quietly for a while until it spook, "Well there isn't much about us to know... There are only a small number of us and we each have a certain set of skills to use. However we all have different appearances. Our skills are in the instruments we play... Hmm, it seems you're a guitar player..."

Then Sasuke replied interested. "Yes actually, what about it?"

"Actually we may have something to benefit you if our summoner doesn't mind" said the skeleton waiting for approval from Naruto.

"Yea sure I guess" said Naruto curiously.

Then the skeleton disappeared in a flash of lightning. After a minute of waiting it came back in another flash.

"Hmm, so what is it?" asked Naruto.

"Here you go." said the skeleton as it handed Sasuke a pick that appeared to glow red.

Then Sasuke responded a bit confused, "Umm, whats so special about it?"

The skeleton then said, "This is no ordinary pick... With this you can now use your guitar as an instrument of destruction. Combine it with your chakra while strumming and you'll see for yourself. There are also some riffs that can cause major damage... By the way, my name is Rodrick. That is all for today" Then Rodrick disappeared in another flash for good.

"Woah..." was all Naruto and Sasuke could say.

_**Chapter 4 - End**_

* * *

_**So how was it? Did you like it or did you hate it? Also if I made any mistake please do tell me.  
**_

_**Anyways don't forget to leave a review and have a great day!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Hidden Scrolls' New Bassist

**_WAZZUP?! Jk... Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter._**

**_ I was busy and had writer's block and stuff :c Also this is going to be a shorter chapter than usual... Sorry guys :'(_**

**_Anyways here's the new chapter, enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - Hidden Scrolls' New Bassist -**_

"Hidden Scrolls! Hidden Scrolls!" a very large crowd of people chanted in what appears to be a large stadium where Naruto and his band were performing.

"Naruto I love you!" screamed one fangirl.

Naruto then jumped off the stage and landed onto his fans where they carried him.

Then the crowd cheered, "Naruto! Naruto! Beep! Beep!"

This had confused our favorite blond hero, "huh?"

_**BEEP BEEP WAKE THE FUCK UP! -I MEAN BEEP!**_

"Ugh..." moaned Naruto as he woke up from his dream and turned of his alarm. Then soon after he went to his bathroom and did his morning routine.

While brushing his teeth he was thinking about what he should do today, "Hmm... Well I got lots of time to do whatever before I go take my picture for the adademy year book. I know! I'm just gonna see what Sasuke can do with his new pick!" Naruto thought out loud.

30 Minutes Later - At Sasuke's Apartment -

_**Knock Knock**_**_!_**

"SASUKE! HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" screamed Naruto. He wasn't actually getting attacked but he just wanted to mess with Sasuke._  
_

Then the door quickly opened as Sasuke dashed out to attack the nonexistent intruder holding a kunai in each hand.

Then when he looked at Naruto he was confused, "Why would you lie to me like that?"

"I wanted you to get up faster!" answered Naruto cheerfully.

Then Sasuke punched Naruto in the face.

_**POW!**_

"Thats what you get for waking me up for something stupid!", yelled Sasuke irritated.

Naruto held his nose and said, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my best friend"

This made Sasuke feel a bit guilty and he apologised, "Fine... I'm sorry too" and then he asked, "What did you want to see me for?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you can do anything cool with your pick yet" answered our blond hero.

Then Sasuke replied, " Nope..."

"Aww... maybe Rodrick lied to us" said Naruto being disappointed by this news.

"Naww, maybe its just the way I have to play it i guess" reassured Sasuke.

Then Naruto said, "Well, we could always ask Rodrick later. Anyways, lets go get Shino!"

"If you want, then maybe we can have band practice... We really need it" suggested Naruto's best friend.

**1 Hour Later - At the Aburame Clan Compound -**

If you were to actually be in this fanfiction story, at this exact place and time, you probably would be very frightened by what you heard.

"GRRR! ROOAAR! RAAHH!" screamed Naruto and shortly after the band stopped signifying that their song was over.

Sasuke then said, "Hmm, it seems we got alot better..."

"..." said Shino, quiet as always.

While they still suck at this, Sasuke was right. They did get better, before Naruto would sound like a dying cat begging for his misery to end, but now he sounds like a dying tiger. Haha, but for reals his unclean vocals got better. Sasuke now was able to come up with some melodies on his own for their songs and Shino could play beats faster than before.

"You know what we should do now?" said Naruto.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto then responded, " I think we should look for a bass player and someone who could actually sing! That way we can be a proper metalcore band yo!"

"I never knew we where gonna be in a metalcore band but I guess I shouldve known when all you do is unclean vocals..." said Sasuke.

"Cool i guess..." came from you know who.

Naruto was about to talk again until he heard something.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

The sound came from Shino's front door. The group quickly went to the door while Shino opened it.

"Welcome. What brings you here?" asked Shino to the visitor.

"I heard you guys talking about some rock band you guys were in, and I decided that I'm joining it!" said... Kiba Inuzuka.

"Aarf!" barked his petite dog, Akamaru from Kiba's shoulder.

Over the the past year Kiba too had been growing his hair out, its three inches long than before and he had to make his bangs swept to the side to avoid them getting in his eyes. He basically still wears the same clothing except he now wears black boots instead of ninja sandals.

"Woah Kiba!? What makes you think you can just join our band?!" said Naruto a little annoyed.

"Because I heard you needed a bass player and I'm just the guy you need!" boasted Kiba.

"Arf!" agreed Akamaru.

"Really?! YAAAYY!" screamed Naruto. He finally got a bass player for his band!

Meanwhile, Sasuke just stood on the side listening while Shino did the same.

Then Sasuke spoke up, "Well i guess your in. Welcome to the band"

"Welcome to our band 'Hidden Scrolls'" welcomed Shino.

"Hehe, thanks guys! I'll bring my bass guitar next practice, I promise I won't let you down!" said Kiba now excited that he was in.

"Woof!" barked Akamaru happily, while Naruto got to hold Akamaru and pet him softly.

"This is great! Now we just need a singer and we'll be all set!" said Naruto.

"By the way, I heard you guys playing at that bar a long time ago and it was great! Ever since then I started learning how to play bass so that one day I could be part of your band!" said Kiba.

"Thanks!" said Naruto while Sasuke and Shino nodded.

**Half an Hour Later - At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand -**

"And then I told that thug, 'you got five seconds before i beat you up!' and then I taught him to not mess with me!" said Naruto trying to impress the waitress again while the rest of the group were eating their ramen.

"Wow! You're so impressive Naruto! You have to show me some of your ninja moves!" said Ayame cheerfully.

"Hehe..." blushed Naruto while the other three band members had sweat drops forming on their heads.

The group had come here shortly after Kiba joined the band. Naruto decided to go eat before they get their pictures for this year's Academy yearbook.

"Ahh, that hit the spot!" said Naruto now full from ramen.

Then Shino said, "Great... Its almost time so it would be best if we started heading to the Academy now."

"Your right! Bye Ayame!" said Naruto getting up to leave as Ayame waived goodbye.

**At the Academy -**

When the group had arrived they all got their photos taken and Naruto was the last to get his. They all shortly split up and decided they would meet soon later to practice the next day. So here was Naruto about to get his picture taken all bored.

"Say cheese!" said the photographer.

"I'm not a kid! Hmmph!" said Naruto irritated at being called a kid.

**_FLASH!_** _Flashed the camera as it got Naruto in surprise._

"MY EYES!" yelled Naruto covering his eyes.

Then the photographer frantically ran up to him and said, "Oh my god! Are you alright?!"

Then Naruto started laughing, "HAHA! You totally fell for it!"

"Ugh! I'm getting real tired of your shit! You pranked my wife with those stink bombs last time!"

"Get over it!" said Naruto sticking out his tongue. If he was gonna be here, he might as well have fun right?

"Whatever... Here's your photo, now go see the Hokage" said the photographer giving up.

Then Naruto got his picture and went to the Hokage's office.

Sandaime's Office -

"Ah Naruto! I haven't seen you since that incident with Mizuki, I hope you're alright." said Hiruzen Sarutobi politely.

Then Naruto said a little upset remembering about Mizuki, "Yeah I'm fine... I'm just upset I got tricked and thought I was going to a chunin."

Sarutobi then responded optimistically, "Don't worry, with a lot hard work, I'm sure you'll be a chunin in no time!"

"Yea! Then I'll show Sasuke how great I've become! Anyways here is my picture for the yearbook" said Naruto happy this time as he hand the Hokage his photo.

"Thanks-" said Hiruzen as he was suddenly interrupted.

"I got you this time old man!" yelled a little kid as he suddenly jumped through the door about to throw card board shuriken at him.

"Ahh!" yelled the kid as he tripped on his own scarf.

A jounin by the name of Ebisu quickly came through the door and said worryingly, "Are you alright honored grandson?"

Then he noticed Naruto, "Ahh, its you again!"

Naruto looked at him and responded not to sure, "Umm, yea, its me again...?"

"I saw your band once at this bar and I loved it! Can I have your autograph?" asked Ebisu handing him a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Huh?!" the little kid was surprised about this and then thought, "_This guy got recognised by Ebisu, who is he...?_"

Naruto then handed Ebisu the paper back with his signature on it, "I'm glad to know we have fans!"

"Thanks! Anyways, Konohamaru you shouldn't be here while the Hokage is busy" said Ebisu as he took Konohamaru and left the room.

The Hokage just watched the whole scene a bit interested what just happened "_So Naruto is a bit known huh_?"

_**Chapter 5 - End**_

* * *

**_So here you go guys! It turns out that the Hidden Scrolls actually have fans and they got a new band member, are you guys excited or what?!_**

**_I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Personally I like this one waaaayyy better than A New Legend. In my opinion that story sucked ass. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it but there was soo many things that I found wrong in it. I was begging for reviews, romance sucked in it, fighting was bleh, and characters sucked too. And yet somehow, I get way more monthly views in that story than this story each month :c I don't get it._**

**_Anyways sorry about my little rant. So I have one little request from you loyal readers... I need help coming up with jutsus for Naruto and Sasuke that would go with their styles and such. If you guys have anything, it would really help me out._**

**_If you guys spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it._**

**_Well that's it, have a great day!_**


End file.
